


sex in the violence in the sex

by escritoireazul



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Foursome, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice knows what will come after the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex in the violence in the sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



> Written for: deifire who requested Alice and "Jingle Bell Rock"  
> Warning: Vague animal violence.  
> Series: Follows [the bears slumber and hunt at the rise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19332) and [steady on the wheel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51948)

_Giddy-up jingle horse  
pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

Alice spins in a circle, her steps so light the snow doesn't crunch beneath her feet. The air is crisp and wet, and pleasantly clings to her skin. Emmett is somewhere to her right, Rosalie to her left, and Jasper is directly behind her, so close she can almost feel his touch. Perhaps what she can feel is the anticipation of his arms curling around her waist, which will occur in less than two minutes, when Rosalie finds Emmett's prey.

They are hunting grizzly bear.

It is the wrong time of year for it, the bears hibernate still. Emmett prefers the spring, when they are newly awake and grumpy, but Rosalie enjoys the challenge of tracking them to their dens, routing them out, and then watching as Emmett takes them down.

There's a hiss, a twisted sound which rides the wind, and sure enough, Jasper's arms curve around her. Alice leans back into his touch and his hands skim up to her breasts.

He is normally not so flamboyant, so public with their touches, but they are not in public, not really. Emmett and Rosalie are a part of them, their bodies twist together, they hunt and feed and fuck.

"Look," Jasper breathes into her ear. She expects to see the Rosalie digging out the den, but instead there is a moose, its head up, staring at them. Wide nostrils take in their scent and it shies away. Its hooves kick up snow, and she can hear the music of its passing.

She runs before she's thought twice of it, her steps like a dance only she and Jasper know. He partners her well, balances her movements, and as the moose flees, they overtake it, spring for it, bring it down.

The blood is warm and thick. It coats her throat, and she can taste it on Jasper's lips and tongue when he comes to her after, when he kisses her, when he curves his hands under her shirt, his mouth against hers, and strokes her breasts.

Their clothes are shoved aside, and he is inside her within an instant, thrusting her into the snow, thrusting and driving her against the ground. She wraps her arms and legs around him, scratches at his back, puts her mouth to his shoulder.

He is silent as he comes; she can feel him against her, inside her. He touches her, one hand between their bodies, his finger on her clit, and she comes, too, in the cradle of the snow and the winter cold.

#

Emmett faces off with the bear; he hisses, snarls a little. The bear woofs, growls, and stares at him, its ears laid back. He circles it, his movements studiously slow, but it is still groggy, it has a hard time following.

Rosalie darts in, lays open its shoulder to the bone.

The bear twists away from her, showing her its side, its size, but she, of course, is not impressed. Emmett moves in much slower, and the bear swats at him, but he dodges it with ease.

It lumbers forward, then gives a slight run, a mock charge.

Emmett hits it then, tumbling it over, and his mouth is at its throat, tearing it open.

The blood smells incredible, and Alice launches herself into it at the same time Rosalie slips closer to feed. Her hunger has been partially sated, but she wants to be close, she knows where this will lead, and her body is tight, throbbing.

#

Emmett bellows as he fucks Rosalie, as he comes, his hands clenching on her hips, his thrusts driving her forward. She is on all fours, bent over, her mouth on Alice's breast, tongue curling around her nipple. Alice has one hand in Rosalie's hair, tangling the beautiful golden strands, and one hand between her own legs, drawing tight, hard circles on her clit.

Jasper is stretched out next to her, one hand on his dick, one hand on Rosalie, thrusting his fingers between her legs. Alice can hear the scrape of his nails against her sensitive skin, against her clit, and Rosalie grunts and comes.

Alice lifts her head, watches as Jasper shudders, breaking the rhythm of his strokes; she matches his movements, slightly sporadic, slightly rough, and then he comes, curving his hand over the top, spilling onto himself. Alice shudders, and she's there, too, and it is a delicious moment as the orgasm rushes through her.

"Merry Christmas," she says, and laughs. It sounds like bells, like the pounding of magical reindeer hooves, and Rosalie dips her head to kiss her.

Emmett collapses on them both, driving them together, and he is heavy, crushing them into the snow. It is the most comfortable thing she can imagine in that moment, as Jasper rolls over against them.

It is a merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
